


前传：青学三年+α似乎在玩桌游的样子

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Other, 跑团paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 花岚系列（PL层面）和《复生少女》（PC层面）的前传。这次是N站风命名x时间点是青学和六角的夏季合宿，没CP，这会甚至花岚的两位主角都还不认识，只想看新立海的朋友们可以忽略掉这个系列（。）对应《花火》，可能有一点心证程度的佐→不二，以及一点黄金……？是真的不知道该怎么打tag，不打了吧！！目前还是坑哦！！
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549





	1. Chapter 1

00

一步，两步。

佐伯虎次郎行走在昏暗的民宿走廊里，默数着脚底木地板发出的吱呀声。

这真的是一个适合怪谈的环境。……他好笑地摇了摇头，停在青学队员居住的大广间门外，敲了敲门框。

“啊，佐伯君？”来开门的是他们擅长照顾人的副部长大石秀一郎，“莫非是来找不二的？”

“小虎？”他熟悉的温润嗓音也从房间里由远及近，随即纸门被轻快地一把拉开，“居然是你来了，不陪着你们那位小部长不要紧吗？他会不会被手塚领域冻僵啊？”

“有老爷子和龙崎教练在，应该没问题的吧。”佐伯好笑地答道，“既然剑太郎当了部长，我总不能什么事情都替他包办啊，不然将来怎么办？”

“总觉得佐伯这说的场面更加值得担忧了……”坐在铺盖上的菊丸英二小声嘀咕。

佐伯扫了一眼房间内，发现青学的三个后辈都不在，而剩下的三年生们正围坐成一圈，面前扣着些卡牌一样的纸片，最里面靠墙坐着的乾贞治手里则盘弄着几个形状不一的骰子。

“……你们这是，在玩……桌游？”他斟酌着问——本想来找好久不见的竹马聊聊天，但假如他们同队的人正一块玩游戏，自己这样就未免有些讨嫌了……

“哦，佐伯也会玩吗？”乾推了推眼镜，屋里不算太亮的昏黄灯光在他的镜片上一闪而过。

“不算吧？看过别人玩，大致知道规则……我自己没试过。”

“我们也还没开始啦，乾才刚讲完规则而已。”不二抓住佐伯的手臂往里轻轻拽了拽，“不如一起来玩？反正大家都是新手，不怕的。”

“这样不太好吧……你们都建好桌了吧？”佐伯依然有点犹豫。

“小虎可以用我的卡嘛，我们一起玩。”然而某人的微笑依然跟记忆中一样难以拒绝，“我们也好久没在一块玩了吧？”

佐伯暗自叹了口气，内心的小人疯狂挥动胳膊举起了白旗。

“或者不二也可以把你的人物卡让给佐伯，你来帮我当副KP如何？”乾不动声色地提议。

“还是不了，我可没有主持这种游戏的经验，你也不怕我搞砸。”不二拉着佐伯进了房间，一起坐在了乾的右手边——佐伯挨着乾，不二坐在他右边，再右手边依次是菊丸、大石和河村，六个人围成了一个圆。

“你们的后辈们呢？”佐伯四下看了看，确认那三位一二年级的队员确实没在屋里，忍不住开口询问。

“海堂听说我们要玩克苏鲁——就是恐怖类桌游，就拉着阿桃出去打球了，”乾笑了一声。

“而阿桃又拽走了小不点。”菊丸愉快地补充道。

“手塚在和葵君，嗯，开会，”不二发出明显按捺着的偷笑，“所以游戏成员就是我们几个了。乾是Keeper，也就是游戏主持人，我们刚建完角色卡。喏，这个是我的角色——现在也是你的了。”

佐伯低下头去看不二手里的纸质卡片。

———————————————————————————————

姓名：月之濑 澈（つきがせ きよし）

性别：女

职业：记者（实习）

年龄：23

STR 12 CON 10 POW 14 DEX 13 APP 15

SIZ 8 INT 17 EDU 17 SAN 70/99

灵感85 幸运70 知识85 HP 9 MP 14 DB+0

技能：快速交谈70 图书馆70 心理学70 电脑使用60 历史学50 劝说50 摄影40

侦查60 聆听60 精神分析50 英语49 闪避40

随身物品：手帐+笔，草稿纸，录音笔，拍立得，电子词典（多国语言）

———————————————————————————————

“……女孩子？”佐伯眨了眨眼。

“是娇小可爱的实习记者女大学生哦。”不二笑弯了眼，“刚好小虎接管了这张卡，那和名字相呼应，我觉得她会拥有一头月光一样漂亮的银灰色头发，扎成一个单马尾……嗯，可能穿着收裤管的帆布长裤，衬衫和马甲，还要戴贝雷帽。”

真投入啊，都不是你来演的……佐伯无声地在内心吐槽，一边不由得也笑了起来。

“很遗憾，根据骰点结果，本次的四位PC中有三位都是女性，请各位加油扮演。”乾摊手，坐在他对面的黄金搭档一下苦了脸，同时翻过了自己面前扣着的卡。

———————————————————————————————

姓名：雪沢 华怜（ゆきざわ かれん）

性别：女

职业：医生

年龄：27

STR 15 CON 14 POW 14 DEX 17 APP 14

SIZ 11 INT 15 EDU 17 SAN 70/99

灵感75 幸运70 知识85 HP 13 MP 14 DB+1D4

技能：急救80 医学70 精神分析70 生物学60 心理学50 信用50 化学44 拉丁语40

侦查50 闪避50 踢50 图书馆40

随身物品：便携急救包（含常用药品），医用一次性手套（一包x12），便携手术刀组（1组x5），放大镜

———————————————————————————————

姓名：雨雾 红子（あまぎり べにこ）

性别：女

职业：程序员

年龄：26

STR 11 CON 9 POW 3 DEX 13 APP 14

SIZ 12 INT 14 EDU 15 SAN 15/99

灵感70 幸运15 知识75 HP 11 MP 13 DB+0

技能：电脑使用80 电器维修60 电子学60 快速交谈50 图书馆50 物理学50 英语50

德语56 侦查50 闪避30

随身物品：笔记本电脑（加电脑包），U盘（很多个），无线wifi，移动电源，电击枪

———————————————————————————————

“……大石你的骰运真是令人叹为观止，我第一次见到POW3的调查员。”乾的眼神饱含怜悯，语气里透露出明显的暗示意味——“我觉得你的PC已经死了”。

大石发出哭笑不得的奇怪声音。

“我觉得这些给人物起名字的风格明显都是你的手笔。”佐伯悄声跟不二嘀咕。

“这方面大家都选择困难嘛，”不二轻笑，“于是我就顺手代劳啦。”

“那这两个是什么样的人物？”

“嗯，乾说这是一个发生在医学研究所的故事……背景根据选择的职业来确定，所以我的角色是来做毕业采访，大石英二和阿隆的角色貌似都是来应聘的。”饶有趣味的低笑，“医生和程序员……雪沢小姐大概和英二一样是酒红色的卷发，可能是披肩发？而且身手也很敏捷……雨雾小姐可能是黑长直的古典美人吧，但没准由于经常加班看上去有点神经质。”

“菊丸这张卡数值很好了，”乾点点头，“全桌的希望啊，要努力活到最后哦。”

“那当然了，交给我吧！”菊丸开朗地拍了拍搭档的肩膀，“大石别担心，我会保护你的！”

“……不，KP觉得你可能帮不上什么忙。”

河村最后一个不好意思地笑着翻开了自己的卡。

“外貌上给大家拖后腿了，总觉得有点抱歉呢……”

———————————————————————————————

姓名：岩壶 大蔵（いわつぼ たいぞう）

性别：男

职业：安保员

年龄：30

STR 17 CON 12 POW 8 DEX 13 APP 9

SIZ 16 INT 15 EDU 14 SAN 40/99

灵感75 幸运40 知识70 HP 14 MP 8 DB+1D6

技能：急救60 投掷58 跟踪50 聆听50 机器维修50 棍棒50 手枪45

踢80 武术70 侦查50 开锁50 闪避50

随身物品：自卫短棍，军用手电筒，便携工具箱，保温水杯

———————————————————————————————

“……虽然是本桌唯一的武斗卡，”乾斟酌了一下，“能解释一下一个安保人员为什么会通晓武术枪支和跟踪吗？”

“啊，我觉得我的角色是一个退伍军人，所以用的是那边的模板，”河村挠着头，“因为受伤所以从军队退役了，打算在研究所应聘一个保安职位。”

“…………”乾沉默了两秒，“在这个剧本里你可能不会有机会拿到枪。”

河村的手僵在了半空中。

“一个朴素的战斗型人才。模组中会很需要这么一位队友，但POW8的你能走多远要取决于骰子女神的意志，”乾耸了耸肩：

“……都放轻松，这并没有那么难，我会手把手地给给游戏提示的，你们只需要扮演好自己想象出的角色就可以了。”

在昏黄的落地灯光里，他突然露齿一笑：

“但是疯狂的剧本最终会走向何方，是谁也说不准的哦。”

“——那么，CoC TRPG模组，《刻在手腕上的死》，现在开始吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

01

乾：我先确认一下你们各自都是为了什么来到研究所……月之濑澈是采访，其他三人都是来应聘的？医生、程序媛、保安？

大石&菊丸：是啊，不是KP你安排的吗？

乾：我当时为什么要给你们安排成T奶D齐备的副本团队……

不二：因为你善良？（笑）

乾：算了还是稍微分一下吧……毕竟也算是分成两拨人。那佐伯不二，你们先来。

佐伯：好的。

乾/KP：月之濑澈，你即将大学毕业，为了写一篇关于SERa医学研究所的所长濑良正马的报道前来研究所取材。

你在事先的调查中发现，濑良正马原本是综合企业SERa组的正牌继承人，也曾经是个叱诧风云的年轻企业家，但在数年前却突然激流勇退，将企业的大部分交给了家族的其他人，自己则退居SERa医学研究所，成为了这里的一把手。

在这个研究所里，濑良正马即为最高决策者。研究所并没有什么收入，也没有听说有什么成果，令人怀疑每年SERa组提供的大笔研究资金是否被濑良正马独吞，因此组内许多人对其进行弹劾。

当然，有传言说SERa组似乎一直打算关闭研究所，以节省经费，因此这次弹劾是否确实也令人怀疑。无论如何，你决定以此为课题进行调查和报道，因此来到了这地处偏远的研究所。

佐伯/月之濑：作为一个大学生毕业课题，难度看上去有点高啊……

乾/KP：说明你是个有理想有抱负的大学生。

佐伯/月之濑：好的，也不知道带着这种课题来研究所的人员能不能让我采访所长啊……总之表面上先申请想对研究所的负责人做个专访吧。

乾/KP：另外三人你们就一起吧……SERa医学研究所日前在各种媒体及网络上发布了招聘启事，声称会在短时间内进行一次大规模的体制更新，因此求取各方面的人材。你们在对其进行过一定的了解后，来到了这个研究所应聘。

应聘岗位就根据你们人物卡的职业来。

大石/雨雾：其实很在意KP之前说可以申请角色是所内关系者的要求……不过现有人物安排起来好像都很困难，就这么开始吧。

乾/KP：另外，作为一般人可以获取的资料，向所有四位PC公开以下情报：

SERa 医学研究所建在郊外，周围只有田野。这间医学研究所隶属于SERa组的医疗部门，作为一个研究设施，拥有中等规模。

对外，研究所宣称是在开发人类使用的新型药剂，但自设立以来就没有获得什么大的成就，甚至有人开玩笑说这里就是濑良正马用来隐居的地方，据说SERa 组的股东总会上也多次提出为什么要让这种研究所继续存在的问题。

濑良正马是综合企业 SERa 组本家一脉的长男，他本应成为一族之长。

他拥有和家族企业相配的才华和人格，被称为商业界的年轻麒麟儿，连媒体都采访过他。

但是自从五年前妻子濑良琴里神秘失踪以后，濑良正马就从商界前线退了下来，成为了组内研究机关“SERa 医学研究所”所长，被贬到了闲职。但是也有一部分情报表明，这是濑良正马本人强烈要求的。

SERa 组是一个以炼钢业为中心，同时拥有造船、重机械、医疗器械、药品等制造工序的综合企业。掌管公司的一直都是创业者濑良一族，推行着保守封闭而稳重踏实的经营方针。虽然是一个小规模组织，但是历史悠久，作为其前身的濑良研究所在战前就已经建立。

菊丸/雪沢：听上去是一个很神秘的地方……

不二/月之濑：这企业怎么什么都做，是雅马哈吗？（笑）

乾/KP：是雅马哈就好了呢。

乾/KP：于是你们现在都到了SERA研究所的接待处。研究所入口的接待处占地面积很大，也有好几把椅子，接待处里有除了研究员外的事务职员们的事务所。

在进入研究所时，为了保护所内机密，你们的手机和摄像机都被要求交出，同时职员们给你们每人发了一副塑料腕环，职员称之为“腕标”。你们可以很简单地取下或带上它。

根据职员的说明，腕标内藏有IC磁条，可以当作开门用的钥匙。你们的腕标上印刷着“级别1”的字样，内侧刻着“宾客”的字样；除此之外，腕标上还有一个叫做“进度” 计数器，但工作人员并没有对此进行说明，只说是在所内一般情况下不需要的机能，请你们不必在意。

腕标的大致图形像这个样子。

佐伯/月之濑：手机也要交出来吗…？

大石/雨雾：那电脑呢？可以随身携带吗？

乾/KP：无法进行拍摄功能的电子设备可以携带，但研究所内部有无线网屏蔽措施，你的电脑上不了网请注意。

不二/月之濑：那也就是说，相机要交，录音笔不用？

乾/KP：录音笔可以保留。

河村/岩壶：这个腕标看上去很可疑……乾你刚刚说这个剧本叫什么来着……

乾/KP：（露齿一笑.jpg）

佐伯/月之濑：……这个必须要戴上吗？可不可以拿着或者放口袋里之类的……

乾/KP：可以，不过为了避免被盘问，建议你还是把它放在别人能看见的地方。

那么接下来暂时进入自由行动环节。

顺便，给你们一副地图——目前你们所能看到的区域是这样的。

  
  


大石/雨雾：虽然想组织大家自我介绍……但我的角色好像不会做这种事情。

我可以研究这个腕标是干什么的吗？电子工学之类的……

菊丸/雪沢：那我先对大家自我介绍！毕竟看上去都是来应聘的，虽然看风格应该职位都不一样……没有其他应聘者了吗？我们没有竞争对手？

乾/KP：可以骰【电子工学】或【医学】，还有其他人要骰吗可以一起。

乾/KP：在这个时间段到来的就只有你们四人，当然其他时间竞争对手还是会有的。

河村/岩壶：做了简单的自我介绍，并且和大家打招呼。

佐伯/月之濑：也自我介绍了一下，说自己不是来应聘的，而是想对研究所和濑良所长做一个采访。

大石/雨雾：那我投【电子工学】吧，并且问英二……医生雪沢小姐能不能判断这个腕标的作用。

菊丸/雪沢：然后我可以投【医学】是吗？来让我试试~

乾/KP：骰子女神，请。

◆◇◆◇

雨雾红子 【电子学】60/出点28成功

雪沢华怜 【医学】70/出点95失败

◆◇◆◇

菊丸/雪沢：（惊吓）

乾/KP：感谢骰子女神吧，再多一点你就要在导入里出师未捷身先死了。

菊丸/雪沢：诶诶~（哭脸）

乾/KP：雨雾通过电子工学发现，这个进度的计数器是一种测定表皮血液流量等的装置。虽然不清楚它的意义，但大概可以推测出是用来检查所员的身体健康状态的技能。

大石/雨雾：唔……看上去好像没什么坏处？手里还要拿包，我把腕标戴上吧。

菊丸/雪沢：感觉怪怪的，这个手环是这里的钥匙吧？怎么还带监测功能的……

佐伯/月之濑：接待处有工作人员吗？两位女士研究腕标的时候想询问今天的预约，是否能安排上和所长的会面。

乾/KP：你现在自己也是位女士……接待处的工作人员表示所长今天的安排不清楚，稍后副所长金久保会来接待应聘的各位，可以向他询问一下。

乾/KP：这里我替你过一个心理学，以后要用的话自己申请，我来暗骰，不会告诉你骰子的结果，只会把相应的信息告诉你。

【KP暗骰中】

乾/KP：月之濑澈意识到这名工作人员语气中似乎对所长很不屑一顾。

佐伯/月之濑：唔……那些负面新闻在所内也有流传吗？

对哦我现在是个女大学生……那么可爱地以做功课的理由拜托工作人员讲讲他对研究所和所长的印象？

工作人员：哎呀这位小姐，不是我跟你发牢骚哦，我们那位所长大人真的是神出鬼没啊！我来这儿好几年，见到他就没超过十次！真不知道他整天都把自己关起来干啥……

这个研究所也是，说是制造什么治疗残疾的药剂，就没看到有什么成果！真是，要不是金久保副所长的话，还真得担心一下未来呢……

月之濑：确实是呢，领导总是神出鬼没的话，下面的大家也很难做出成绩来呀……可是有看到研究所最近有在大规模招人耶，这几位也都是来应聘的呢？是研究有什么新进展了吗？

乾/KP：请骰【快速交谈】。

◆◇◆◇

月之濑澈【快速交谈】70/出点22成功

◆◇◆◇

工作人员：（压低声音）既然小姐你是来采访的，我就跟你说了，可千万记得帮我匿名啊……！金久保副所长发现濑良所长似乎有在挪用研究经费，所以向董事会告发他了。听说上层很快就会派人来调查，把濑良所长拉下马来哦！

唉，希望金久保副所长能快点做到所长位置上，早一点改革，这里还能有一线生机……

虽然金久保副所长有点死脑筋，但真的是个好人。比起所长，还是他更得人心一些啊。

佐伯/月之濑：这个接待员居然还是副所长的粉丝……

问问他今天也会是副所长来接待我们是吗，大概还要过多久？

工作人员：请稍候，副所长半小时后就会过来。

菊丸/雪沢：半个小时！好久哦……我要去问问可不可以先找个人带我们在研究所参观一下。

河村/岩壶：我们是来面试的诶，正常来说这种参观要求应该会放在面试之后吧……

菊丸/雪沢：试试总没有坏处嘛！

乾/KP：工作人员听了你的请求，露出很为难的表情，表示因为保密性要求，还请你们在接待处静候。

大石/雨雾：没办法了呢英二。

菊丸/雪沢：呜……那就只好在这里等着了，只能找你们的角色聊天啦。

大石/雨雾：于是我们就在接待所聊天，等待副所长。

河村/岩壶：我观察一下接待所，看上去大概是什么样子的？有什么特殊的地方吗？

乾/KP：接待处本质上就是与事务所一道玻璃之隔的休息区，供来客等待休息的。接待处有个很大的电子屏幕，播报着今日天气之类的电视节目，看上去也没什么有趣的内容。

从事务所通向研究所内部的门关着，你们可以看到旁边竖着一个小电子屏幕，很像是会在博物馆看到的那种电子地图机。

考虑到你们现在在接待处大厅里坐着，你们需要靠近一些才能更清楚地看到小电子屏幕的详细信息。

而研究所本身是一栋没什么特色的建筑，但是仔细看的话，你们会发现即使在接待处，各处门窗也都设置着紧急上锁构造和百叶窗，似乎是用来隔离外界的，导致即使是大白天所内还是要开灯，让人感到小题大做。

还有什么其他想要进行的行动吗？

菊丸/雪沢：是电子锁吧？

大石/雨雾：是电子锁吧。

不过人家都说了有保密要求……

菊丸/雪沢：我要凑近了看一眼！走到前台去问工作人员有没有可以接水喝的地方，顺便偷偷瞄一下屏幕。

乾/KP：工作人员连声道歉，并为你们用托盘端来了四杯水。你看到电子屏幕上似乎跟接待处的大屏幕显示的是相同的内容，都是新闻、天气预报之类的。

菊丸/雪沢：真奇怪啊，如果只是普通显示屏为什么要有这么多个……好像也想不出来别的事情做了耶，直接等副所长来吗？

乾/KP：正在这时，里面的门打开了，一位穿着白大褂的所员走了出来。

所员：请问四位就是今天预约了的来访者吗？请随我来。

乾/KP：你们看到所员用自己的腕标靠近门边的电子屏。只听一声轻微的电子音，门打开了，里面是一条长长的走廊。所员打开了其中一扇门，将你们带进去。

所员：抱歉，请在这间会议室里稍候，所里出了一点事情，副所长需要处理一下，会尽快过来的，还请各位谅解。

乾/KP：目前对你们开放的地图如下，你们在那间最大的会议室里。

这间会议室有电视（但是没有打开），有热水器，有内线电话，是个足以容纳十五人悠闲地度过的会议室。

而在你们进入的时候，房间内已经有人在了——一位年轻的女性正在使用笔记本电脑，对你们的进入并没有做出什么表示。那是一位非常美丽、面容有些欧美风情的女子，看上去不过二十岁左右。具体来说的话APP有16的水准。

PL不二&菊丸：比在场的所有人都漂亮，输了！（异口同声）

乾/KP：请不要把重点放在这种地方。

大石/雨雾：那位职员把我们放在这里就走了吗？会议室有锁门吗，我们可以出去吗？

乾/KP：你们都进入会议室后所员就离开了，门是自动关闭的，门边立着和你们在接待处时看到的一样的电子屏。

河村/岩壶：会议室有窗子吗？

乾/KP：有的，也像接待处的窗户那样设有紧急上锁构造，并拉着百叶窗。

佐伯/月之濑：向会议室里那位女士打招呼，询问她是研究所的职员吗？

女子：你好，我叫由里，是被雇来给研究生翻译医学资料的，其实不能算是正式职工吧。

月之濑：这样吗？由里小姐您知道研究所里出了什么事吗？我们几个都是访客来着，这几位还是来应聘的，说实在的都越等越紧张了（笑）

由里：我也不知道出了什么事……应该没问题的，这儿毕竟是战前就存在的研究所了，各项应对措施都很完善，先等等看吧。

月之濑：嗯，好的。冒昧问一下，由里小姐是外国人吗？啊没有别的意思，就是觉得您很漂亮，然后能做翻译的话外语应该很好吧。

由里：哎呀多谢夸奖～我是德日混血，父亲是德国人。我从小在德国长大，现在回日本来念大学，读的是古典文学专业。

菊丸/雪沢：是多余的帅气……

乾/KP：我怎么觉得你要泡我的NPC？

佐伯/月之濑：不可以吗？……哦我现在是个女生……不可以吗？

不二/月之濑：总之刷刷好感总没错的吧（小声嘀咕）

乾/KP：……（放弃治疗）

不二/月之濑：来应聘的三位社会人有什么要做的吗？

大石/雨雾：暂时想不出来……我们可能都只会默默等着吧……

河村/岩壶：我也就在会议室坐下等待吧。

菊丸/雪沢：只是！出于好奇！我要用自己的手环试试能不能开门！

乾/KP：你将自己的腕标靠近房门边的电子屏，电子屏上出现一个大大的红叉，同时发出警报声：“级别不足，无法开门”。

由里：这间会议室的级别是2，访客的腕标是打不开门的哦。

佐伯/月之濑：我想试着请由里小姐让我采访一下，简单谈谈她对研究所和所长的看法。

乾/KP：由里想了想，把笔记本电脑合了起来。

由里：我来这里做翻译也不过一个月，本来就是兼职，所里的大部分地方我也都进不了，平时一般不是在会议室，就是在图书馆。

由里：至于所长……他是位很优秀的人，具有难得的才能，但又不愿意过多牵涉世俗的肮脏。所长几乎全身心地扑在研究上，或许是为了缓解夫人五年前失踪的痛苦吧……

佐伯/月之濑：（……这位由里小姐，和所长似乎很熟悉？）

乾/KP：由里正说着，突然外面传来“轰”的小型爆炸声，随即就像接收到了什么信号一般，外面突然骚乱起来，你们能听到来回跑动的脚步声、怒吼声、悲鸣声。

菊丸/雪沢:？？出什么事了？

乾/KP：由里看上去吓了一跳，起身试探性地把自己的腕标伸到门边的显示屏旁，但也像刚才雪沢一样失败了。

河村/岩壶：我站起来拿出短棍，让门口的雪沢退后，到我们旁边来。

岩壶：雪沢小姐，由里小姐，你们离门远一点，到我身后来。

佐伯/月之濑：由里居然也出不去……？

乾/KP：由里的腕标上印刷的级别是和你们相同的级别1。

其他人有什么行动吗？

河村/岩壶：我可以骰聆听吗？

乾/KP：请。

佐伯/月之濑：啊，我也投吧。

大石/雨雾：都一起吧，初始点数好歹也有25……

◆◇◆◇

月之濑澈 【聆听】60/出点46成功 

雪沢华怜 【聆听】25/出点71失败

雨雾红子 【聆听】25/出点39失败

岩壶大蔵 【聆听】50/出点58失败

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：那么月之濑在混乱中隐约听到了这样几个词语：病毒……封锁……救……逃……

佐伯/月之濑：！问在场的全员知不知道研究所主攻的是什么类型的病毒，结合刚刚的爆炸声，可能发生了泄漏。

菊丸/雪沢：KP我应该知道吗（弱小可怜又无助）？

乾/KP：由里摇摇头，其他人也对此没有了解。

雨雾：雪沢小姐是医生，难道也不知道这个研究所的研究对象究竟是什么吗？来应聘之前都没有做过功课吗？

雪沢：我大概知道这里主攻药物研发，但是具体针对的病症和病原是人家的机密，肯定不会随便就在网上公布啊……

大石/雨雾：房间里有内线电话吧？可以打给前台询问情况或者让职员来放我们出去吗？

乾/KP：你试着拿起内线电话拨号，但是不管拨什么号码都没有人接听。

河村/岩壶：……这个门看上去可以踹开吗？

乾/KP：门看上去结实到十个你都不一定能踹开。

不二/月之濑：一个会议室而已为什么要安这么结实的门！

乾/KP：因为被你们踢门解决的话我会很困扰啊。（眼镜反光）

大石/雨雾：那看来也不用考虑撬窗户了，岂不是就被关在这里出不去……

乾/KP：没有人要进行别的行动了吗？

那么你们焦急不安地等待了大约半个小时后……来，每人扔个1D3。

◆◇◆◇

月之濑澈 1D3出点1

雪沢华怜 1D3出点1

雨雾红子 1D3出点2

岩壶大蔵 1D3出点3

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：骰出1的人突然产生了自己身处昏暗地下的幻觉，仿佛身边都是摇摇欲坠的大块岩石。

骰出2的人看到了自己面前有火山喷发的幻觉，燃烧的石块喷涌而出。

骰出3的人幻听到了阴沉的、令人不快的呢喃，你听不懂那是什么语言。

体验到了这样的幻觉，请进行0/1D3的san check，并请判定【灵感】。

◆◇◆◇

月之濑澈 SAN check SAN70/出点52成功 

【灵感】85/出点29成功

雪沢华怜 SAN check SAN70/出点37成功 

【灵感】75/出点48成功

雨雾红子 SAN check SAN15/出点9成功 

【灵感】70/出点20成功

岩壶大蔵 SAN check SAN40/出点85失败 1D3=2 SAN40→38

【灵感】70/出点66成功

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：（眼镜闪光）居然还有这种操作……

灵感都成功了啊，那么你们注意到，自己手上的腕标变成了“进度1”。

乾/KP：此时，没有任何预兆地，房间门被打开了，门外站着带你们进入会议室的所员。

所员的样子看上去很奇怪：他的皮肤变成了灰色，动作十分僵硬缓慢。他用细微得难以听到的声音说：“快逃……G病毒……”随后直挺挺地倒了下来。

他倒下时没有用手撑住身体，而是一头栽了下去，脑袋猛地撞到了椅子上。

令人惊恐的是，他的脑袋像石膏像一样砰地一下折断了，从整齐的断面喷涌出大量血液。

目睹了所员惨烈死亡现场的各位，请进行1/1D4的san check。

PLs：……………………

◆◇◆◇

月之濑澈 SAN check SAN70/出点16成功 SAN70→69

雪沢华怜 SAN check SAN70/出点44成功 SAN70→69

雨雾红子 SAN check SAN15/出点6成功 SAN15→14

岩壶大蔵 SAN check SAN38/出点17成功 SAN38→37

◆◇◆◇

不二/月之濑：哇……

大石你有这个骰子女神的加护怎么没把POW投高点呢……

大石/雨雾：我说了也不算啊（哭笑不得）

菊丸/雪沢：…………我觉得，这时候，我应该验尸……

乾/KP：请骰【医学】。

◆◇◆◇

雪沢华怜【医学】70/出点45成功

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：你发现他的皮肤和肌肉硬得像石头一样，但脖子的断面看来血管和食道、气管都还是柔软的。根据刚才喷涌出的血液来看，心脏机能大致还是正常的，也就是说只有皮肤和肌肉硬化了。

所员的手上还带着腕标，级别为2，进度为7。

菊丸/雪沢：级别2所以可以开门……这个进度7……难道是这个人刚刚说的病毒……

河村/岩壶：我要小心地去查看一下外面的情况。会议室对面就是事务所吧，可以出得去吗？

乾/KP：只有岩壶出来了吗？

河村/岩壶：暂时先只有我出来了吧，没有确认外面安全之前还是先让女士们留在屋里。

而且雪沢小姐还在检查尸体……

乾/KP：岩壶看到一片惨状——走廊里有数位石化的职员，他们的皮肤失去了血色变得灰白，触碰起来像石头一样坚硬冰冷。见到这非正常的景象，请进行0/1D3的san check。

◆◇◆◇

岩壶大蔵 SAN check SAN37/出点33成功

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：通向事务所的门关着，你的权限不足以打开门。

河村/岩壶：能看到开门要权限几吗？

乾/KP：需要权限2。

河村/岩壶：回到会议室取来那位职员的手环试着开门。

乾/KP：电子屏上显出一个绿色的圆圈，同时门打开了。

河村/岩壶：出去看看能否离开研究所。

乾/KP：所有窗户、通风口都被气密性良好的铁百叶拦住，看不到外面是什么样子，就像在戒备什么生物事故一般。通向外界的大门紧闭，门边电子屏显示的级别是“8”，无法用腕标打开。

河村/岩壶: 这绝对是出大问题了吧……总之先回到会议室，把外面的情况告诉其他四个人……

大石/雨雾: ……提议看一下所有人现在手环的数值，包括由里的。

乾/KP：你们所有人的手环现在都是级别1、进度1——除了由里之外，她的进度还是0。

菊丸/雪沢: ……我出去检查一下外面的……人的情况，戴好手套和口罩。其他人就先别去了……

乾/KP：检查所员们的情况，请骰【医学】。

◆◇◆◇

雪沢华怜【医学】70/出点46成功

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：那么首先，因为看到这副景象，你进行一个0/1的san check——刚才有了心理准备，给你打个折扣。

◆◇◆◇

雪沢华怜 SAN check SAN69/出点65成功

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：通过检查，你发现石化的所员们皮肤和肌肉已经全部硬化，但他们虽然像石像一样，却还是有生命的。有一两个所员还没有完全石化，但已经不能动弹，也说不出有意义的词语，在你面前渐渐完全石化。

发觉这个恐怖的事实，请进行0/1D4的san check。

◆◇◆◇

雪沢华怜 SAN check SAN69/出点47成功

◆◇◆◇

菊丸/雪沢: …………（PL现实哆嗦）

……石化了的人，和没有完全石化的人，手环的进度分别是多少？

乾/KP：你要挨个检查一遍吗？那么你发现，这些人的进度全部达到了7，其中大部分所员的级别是2，也有一部分所员级别是3。

菊丸/雪沢: 虽然有点觉得抱歉，选择一个权限3的手环带回会议室。

要隔着手套拿，之后也一直留意不让这个手环与自己的皮肤接触。

乾/KP：可以。

另外，在这里，岩壶请进行一次CONx5的判定。

河村/岩壶：……？

◆◇◆◇

岩壶大蔵 CONx5=60/出点76失败

◆◇◆◇

乾/KP：那么，岩壶你感觉到自己的皮肤有些干燥。低头一看，手臂上的皮肤有些龟裂，有的地方开始渗出血液。你将减少1D3的HP。同时，你的腕标进度达到了2。

PLs：…………！！！

◆◇◆◇

岩壶大蔵 1D3=2 HP14→12

◆◇◆◇

[OP：The Beginning](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26095964)


End file.
